The Spin Off
by Sammi01
Summary: A Spin off from series 5, Archie and Lexie finally leave Glenbogle. They now have to face the challenges along the way, where their true love for each other will be proven.
1. The Spin Off

The spin off – Part 1 "Ok then, well cya soon, love you bye..." Lexie replied hanging up the phone.  
  
She had a huge smile on her face. She walked down the stairs, and it must have been the best feeling she had, had for a while. "Molly!" she shouted, in her cheery voice, "Molly?" she said again. As she walked past the window she saw her mother-in-law outside gardening. She ran outside, "oh Molly! Molly!" she shouted, Molly looked up in surprise, and she got up "What is it dear what's wrong?" she asked confused. "Oh Molly nothing's wrong! Everything's right! Archie's coming home tomorrow!" she shouted hugging Molly. Molly didn't know weather to smile or to cry, yes she wanted her son back...but she know very well that he would go again and take dear Lexie with him, and that would be it, her family gone again. So she didn't say anything, she let Lexie get her excitement out, and for once it was the happiest she had seen her for ages, the old Lexie was back.  
  
The next day...  
  
The bright sunshine came through the window of Lexie's bedroom on this beautiful spring day in March. Lexie lay asleep, exhausted from her excitement yesterday. Slowly the door creaked open, and footsteps walked across the floorboards, a bag dropped down on the floor and off the shoes came. Then pulling the covers up, he slipped in and cuddled up to Lexie, he kissed her cheek, and she kissed him back. He stroked her hair, as she opened her eyes. "Hello sweetheart" the familiar voice spoke to her. "Arch...your back" Lexie replied kissing him. "Sorry I woke you," he answered cuddling up to her. "It doesn't matter," she laughed and the happy couple lay there together again at last.  
  
Molly saw the open door and went over and looked in, a smile came across her face as she saw her son had returned and the happiness of them both.  
  
Later that day...  
  
The whole family sat together, with Archie as he told of his stories in Nepal. Lexie had her arms round him; she had not let him go all day, maybe afraid she would lose him again. Molly smiled to herself as she saw the picture. Her son and his wife very happily in love together. Next to them young Duncan and Jess sitting with each other, very interested in the stories. Paul sat in the armchair, like he usually did; Molly was glad she was finally getting on with her stepson. Then Golly sat beside her, as she looked at him he was doing the same. Taking it all in, for this would be one of the last times they were all together.  
  
That night...  
  
Archie and Lexie lay in bed talking, "I've found a house for us...in London" Archie commented, "Oh...ok" Lexie replied, there was no point arguing, she knew they would have to talk about it soon, and she had made her mind up. She would go wherever Archie wanted, as he was her man. "And I might have got myself a job" he smiled happily. "Oh good..." Lexie answered smiling back at him. "We leave tomorrow to go down there," Archie announced biting his lip. "TOMORROW?" Lexie shouted in surprise sitting up and looking at him. "Look Lex the longer we stay the harder it's going to be to leave" Archie explained looking at his wife's disappointed face. "Yeah...I suppose your right, But I guess it's just going to be hard for me what ever time we leave" Lexie answered, coming back to realisation. "So we pack and say are goodbyes tomorrow ok?" Archie suggested, cuddling back up to his wife and kissing her on the head. "...Ok" Lexie replied, still unhappy about it. They turned back over and went to sleep...  
  
Next morning...  
  
Lexie woke to look at two suitcases next to her. "Arch?" Lexie called out, rubbing her eyes. But he wasn't in here. She looked at the suitcases... they needed packing. So she got up, and started packing.  
  
Paul walked past the open door. "You're leaving already?" he questioned in surprise. Lexie nodded not turning round, she continued to put her clothes into the case. She had thought about running away from here so often in the past, and now she didn't want to go...she had too.  
  
"I'm sorry Lex" Paul added coming into the room. "Do you want any help?" he offered, but Lexie shook her head. Paul realised how difficult this must be for her, so he left her without saying anything.  
  
Later that afternoon...  
  
Duncan and Archie packed the suitcases into the back of the land rover. The family stood outside all together. "Well that's the lot," Duncan announced lifting the last case into the back. Archie returned to where Lexie was standing.  
  
"Time to go" he whispered softly to her. Molly came forward first and hugged Lexie. Both women started to cry,  
  
"Thank you Molly for all what you have done for me," Lexie wept in tears, hugging her still. "No...Thank you dear, it's been great having you here, I wish you didn't have to go but I hope you enjoy your new life" Molly confessed, in tears too.  
  
Molly then went to Archie "Goodbye Mother" Archie said kissing her. "Look after her Archie, and yourself" Molly informed.  
  
Golly then came to Lexie, "Goodbye Lass" he sighed, Lexie hugged him, "Bye...and Golly, look after yourself and Molly for me" Lexie insisted, kissing him. "Aye, I will, and you look after yourself and Archie in London ok?" he reassured.  
  
"Bye Golly" Archie said "Bye son" Golly replied giving him a quick hug.  
  
Lexie appeared in front of Duncan. Duncan had a little tear in his eye, he didn't say anything but he suddenly hugged Lexie tight, this made Lexie cry more "Oh Dunc you Bampot!" she laughed "I'll miss you" "I'll miss you too Lex, have a good time in London ok?" he whimpered. Duncan then hugged Archie, "Don't worry mate, you can come visit whenever you want" Archie told Duncan, he knew how much Lex meant to him. "Thanks" Duncan answered "Good luck in London" "Thanks" Archie replied. "Bye Lexie" Jess said giving her a hug "and don't worry I'll look after Duncan" she laughed, Lexie laughed too "Thanks" Lexie said.  
  
"Bye Jess" Archie said giving her a quick hug "Keep an eye on Paul for me now you're the woman on the estate" he joked, "Bye Archie, Don't worry I will" she laughed "Paul" Archie called as everyone went silent. "Look after the place ok" Archie commanded, "Don't worry Arch, I will" Paul reassured, the two brothers stood there looking at each other.  
  
"Bye" Paul said quietly, "Yeah...bye" Archie said. They both nodded. Paul looked at Lexie standing beside Archie. "Bye...Lex" Paul added, "Yeah...cya" Lexie answered not sure what she felt against him right now, it was partly his fault Archie felt he had to give Glenbogle up, but then again it wasn't.  
  
"Well we better be off if we want to beat that traffic" Archie added, "Yeah ok then" Lexie answered taking one long last look at the house, this was the house where her dreams had come true. It was her home and where she had found the people she loved the most. Archie too took a long last look at his home, just like he had done before when he went to Nepal. Duncan opened the door, "Come on Lex" Archie said putting his arm around her. Lexie cried again, she didn't want to leave, but yet here she was...leaving. She got in the car; Archie followed her shouting one last "BYE!" "BYE!" "Good Luck" "Have a nice time!" "We'll miss you," shouted back.  
  
Duncan started the car up and away they started along the drive. Lexie looked back at the people she loved, they were all waving, but she couldn't wave back it hurt her too much. Archie waved, then turned back round. Lexie saw Paul and Jess and Ewan turn and go back in the house, but Molly stayed outside just watching... Lexie thought for a minute how it felt for Molly when her children left home...and now here was Archie doing it again. Golly slowly came up behind Molly and took her hand and led her back in. Lexie was angry with Archie now, what had he done, upsetting so many people, yet he didn't seem to care? Lexie turned back round and faced out the window, she sat away from Archie...she didn't want to speak to him right now. 


	2. London here we are

The Spin Off – Part 2  
  
In London...  
  
Archie and Lexie stood in front of their new terrace house in London. Archie smiled to himself as he walked to the front door, and searched for the key in his pocket. Lexie stood looking up at the house, she didn't say anything and showed no expression but she didn't have to...she knew already she hated it.  
  
Eventually Archie fell in the doorway, he turned back "Come on Lex" he called to her. She bent down picked up her bag and walked into the house. She stood in the doorway, in front of her where the long narrow stairs and to her left was a little hallway, which lead through to the kitchen and living room. She looked at the small space and her face showed disgust. Archie realising what she was thinking suddenly commented "I know it's a bit small, but it's all we can afford at the moment, we can buy some place bigger when we need it."  
  
Lexie didn't say anything. In fact she hadn't said an awful lot the whole journey to London. "I'm going to ring Molly" Lexie announced searching around for a phone. "No can do, the phones aren't connected yet" Archie replied. Lexie's depressed face turned worse, she couldn't even ring home.  
  
She took her bag and started to walk up the stairs while Archie fiddled around downstairs in the kitchen. Lexie got to the top of the stairs. There where three doors, she opened them in turn. Bathroom. Bedroom. Nursery? Her curiously led her into the room. The room was painted a light shade of yellow, and they're where baby pink and blue fluffy toys everywhere. In the middle of the room there was a cot, it had a big label attached to it. Lexie put her bag down and she went over and read the label...  
  
Good Idea for Christmas hey?  
  
She looked at it confused; suddenly arm's wrapped around her waist. And Archie kissed her neck; she didn't look round at him. She didn't do any thing she just stood there. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, she hated it, and she hated London.  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
"Hello Glenbogle house, Jess speaking" the voice on the other end of the phone answered. "Oh hi Jess, it's Lexie" Lexie spoke trying to sound happy.  
  
"Lexie! Hi, How are you? How's London?" Jess questioned cheerfully. "Oh I'm fine thanks, London's great" Lexie lied. "Great, good, well did you want to speak to someone?" Jess asked. "Erm...Yes please could I speak to Molly please, thanks" Lexie replied worried. "Yeah Sure, I'll just go get her, I think she's outside" Jess answered leaving the phone in silence.  
  
Lexie waited for what seemed like ages. Then suddenly "Hello" it was Molly's voice and it was great to hear it. "Lexie are you there dear?" Molly asked. Lexie realised she hadn't said any thing. "Oh yeah...sorry I'm here how are you?" Lexie questioned putting a happy voice on. "Oh I've been fine dear, but I am missing you two round here" Molly commented sounding a bit sad.  
  
"I've been missing you too Molly" Lexie replied fighting back the tears. She was so homesick. "So how is London? Do you like it?" Molly asked wondering. "Oh London's great" Lexie lied as she didn't want Molly to worry. "Oh good, good" Molly answered, but in secret she hoped Lexie would hate it. Little did she know? The two women carried on chatting...  
  
3 months later...  
  
Lexie came through one morning, and sat Archie's cup of tea beside him on the bedside table. "I've got some news," Lexie announced happily. "You've got a job?" Archie guessed hopeful. "No...but" Lexie said steering the conversation "You've got some new friends...?" Archie said continuing to try and guess. "No...I'm" Lexie started to say. "Going to bring me the paper?" Archie laughed. Lexie hit him playfully, "No I'm Pregnant." She announced smiling. "Oh Lex that's great" Archie spoke excited giving her a kiss "I thought you might think that, can put your nursery to use" Lexie replied getting up. "How far along are you?" Archie asked getting out of bed and starting to get dressed. "Three months I think" Lexie replied getting dressed herself. "Oh in time for Christmas then" Archie added smiling. "Yeah...I guess it will be" Lexie thought to herself. "I'll ring mother tonight," Archie answered searching for a shirt in the wardrobe. "Erm...I already told her" Lexie whispered quietly. "You what? Oh Ow" Archie wined, banging his head inside the wardrobe. "I've already told her..." Lexie repeated picking up a magazine and starting to read it. "Lex...you really have to stop ringing them like four times a week!" Archie ordered taking the magazine off her. "Actually it was six times this week," Lexie commented taking her magazine back. "Six?" Archie shouted taking the magazine back off her. "What else am I supposed to do?" Lexie shouted back and snatching the magazine.  
  
Archie held on to it. "Well if you weren't sitting around here all day and you went out and tried to get a job! Maybe you would make some friends!" Archie shouted and the magazine ripped. Lexie looked at him "Look Arch...I didn't WANT to come here! All the good friends I have ever had have been within the same household as me! You took me away from them ok!" she shouted back bursting into tears and walking out of the room. "Lex...Lex come back I'm sorry," Archie shouted after her but she went into the bathroom and locked herself in.  
  
An hour later...  
  
Lexie opened the bathroom door, Archie must of left about half an hour ago. She cleaned herself up, wiped away the tears. He was right, if she wanted to make friends she would have to go out and meet some. So she got dressed and put some make up on and did her hair. Then she put her coat on and out she went. Lexie knew where the shops where, so she decided she would go shopping, then stop by the job centre to see if there was anything going. She waited by the side of the road, it was a very busy road and they're where a lot of people about as this was London. Suddenly a little girl rushed out in front of Lexie at the same time there was a scream from behind Lexie, with out even thinking Lexie grabbed the child and pulled her up out of the road, just before a car came whizzing past. "Oh my god thank you so much" a familiar voice came from behind Lexie.  
  
Lexie turned round and froze. "...That's ok," Lexie replied shocked, putting the little girl down in front of the woman who had a little baby in a pram with her. The little girl ran behind the woman's legs and held onto the pram. "Lexie?" the woman questioned... 


	3. Long time no see

The Spin Off – Part 3  
  
Still in the street...  
  
"Yeah it's me" Lexie laughed "well you look well," she commented looking at the woman with her two children. She looked much different now, longer hair but still the same slim figure even though, as Lexie looked in the pram appeared she had just had a baby. "I can't thank you enough for saving Shelley," the woman thanked her taking the little girl's hand. Lexie looked at the little girl; she had the same brown shiny hair as her mother but was very shy. The woman continued to speak "It's just I was seeing to little Tommy here and she went out of my sight for one minute and...Oh I'm so glad you caught her" she answered in shock, close to tears.  
  
"Oh don't worry, she's safe now isn't she?" Lexie replied comforting the woman "Hey do you want to come back for a coffee or something?" "Oh that would be great thanks, you sure you don't mind?" the woman asked. "No not at all...Arch...Archie's at work" Lexie suddenly said unsure. "Archie?" the woman asked surprised. "Erm yeah...so you still coming?" Lexie asked worried. "Yeah sure...Do you mind just taking Shelley's hand please?" the woman asked turning the pram around.  
  
"No on Shelley" Lexie ushered smiling and taking the little girls hand, the little girl hesitated at first but then took her hand.  
  
Back at the house...  
  
"Nice place you got here..." the woman commented parking the pram in the small hallway while she followed Lexie through with Shelley to the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks..." Lexie answered even though she didn't like it. "You been here long?" the woman asked sitting down and lifting Shelley on her lap. "No just over 3 months" Lexie replied putting the kettle on. "Oh right" the woman answered.  
  
Lexie was unsure about it...but she really thought the two of them could put the past behind them and become friends.  
  
Later that afternoon...  
  
The door lock clicked and Archie walked in. He took a look at the pram with the little sleeping baby in and looked confused. He walked through to the kitchen. "Had the baby already?" he laughed talking ahead to Lexie. When he reached the kitchen he froze. "No actually he's mine," the woman commented. Archie looked at the woman, then at Lexie who was smiling which was quite scary, he then looked at the little girl then again at her mother. "Justine?" Archie added clearing his throat. "Erm...Justine what are you doing here?" Archie asked again still in shock. "Hello Archie" Justine said smiling "Lexie and me where just having a little chat" "Yeah...I can see that" Archie stuttered. "Archie don't be so rude!" Lexie snapped at him, frowning. "Well it's not everyday you come home from work and find your ex girlfriend and your wife having a nice little chat is it?" Archie replied in anger. "Well no..." Lexie and Justine both said together then laughed. "Ello" the little girl suddenly said to Archie, he looked down at her but didn't say anything. "Aww" Lexie and Justine both added together again. "Well say hi back to her then" Lexie urged "Erm...hi" Archie spoke nervously, the little girl giggled. "Archie this is Shelley" Justine added smiling. "Your...daughter?" Archie asked in surprise. "Yes...my daughter" Justine laughed with Lexie. "And...that's your baby through there?" Archie asked pointing through to the hall. "Yep he's mine too," Justine replied smiling. Archie nodded. "Erm...so...how old is...Shelley?" he asked continuing the conversation. "Three" Justine replied and Shelly put three fingers up to show. Archie looked at the little girl closely "She's not..." Archie asked confused. "She could be..." Justine replied laughing. "What?" Archie and Lexie both yelled together in surprise "I'm joking, I'm joking she's defiantly Lenny's" Justine laughed "Oh few" Lexie sighed laughing but Archie blurted out "Lenny's?" he almost shouted. "Yes I'm married to Lenny and these are his children" Justine explained looking at Archie. "Oh...Lexie and I are expecting a baby soon" Archie suddenly blurted out. "Archie" Lexie scolded. Justine looked at them both, she could tell Archie had just said it through surprise, and Lexie hadn't wanted to say anything yet. "That's wonderful news, congratulations. I'll tell you what why don't you both come to the restaurant tomorrow night and celebrate with us?" Justine offered. "That would be great thanks we'll be there," Lexie answered getting up and clearing the cups away. "Lexie!" Archie hissed quietly "Shut up" she whispered "Well I better be off, Lenny will be wondering where I got too, come on Shelley pop your cot back on, we're going home to see daddy" Justine added helping the little girl with her coat.  
  
Later that night...  
  
"What do you think you where doing?" Archie asked Lexie. "What do you mean?" Lexie replied confused. "You...Justine...Friends!" "Just this morning you where complaining I didn't have any friends!" "Yes but I didn't mean for you to make friends with Justine!" "Well I have so you can shut it" "Do you want me to get the phone book? Look Katrina up see if she's in the area to come round for coffee afternoons with you and Justine?" "Archie just shut up will you for once! I'm going to ring Molly" Lexie yelled picking up the phone. Archie slammed the phone down; "No you're not ringing them" he shouted, "Fine! GOODNIGHT!" Lexie shouted going upstairs. 


	4. Double Trouble

The Spin Off – Part 4  
  
At the hospital a month later...  
  
"Oh its cold" Lexie laughed, as the nurse put the cold jelly substance on her tummy. Justine stood beside Lexie. "I'm sorry Archie couldn't come" Justine added holding Lexie's hand. "Yeah well he always seems to be at work these days" Lexie replied feeling a bit disappointed, "Thanks for coming with me" Lexie then said realising, "It's just I was a bit worried, I've never done this before and well you have" Lexie admitted. "Right well, I'll just put this on here, and oh there you go" the nurse explained to Lexie. Lexie leaned her head to see the screen. "Oh" she smiled, in actually fact she couldn't tell what was what, but she didn't want to seem stupid. "Oh...wait hang on a minute" The nurse suddenly said moving closer to the screen to look. "What? What is it? Is there something wrong?" Lexie yelled panicking. "Well...if I am correct...you seem to be expecting..." the nurse commented. "Expecting? What?" Justine asked confused and trying to look at the screen herself. "Twins" the nurse announced giving Lexie a big smile. "Twins?" Lexie asked surprised. "Oh twins that's wonderful" Justine said holding Lexie's hand. "It's a lot of work, that's what it is," Lexie commented laughing, but she was happy, she couldn't wait to tell Archie.  
  
Later that night...  
  
"Hello Glenbogle house" Duncan's voice picked up. Lexie was so excited she couldn't wait to tell them. "Dunc, I'm having twins" Lexie let out cheerfully. "Sorry, who is this?" Duncan asked laughing at the other end. "Oh you Bampot, it's me Lexie!" Lexie shouted at him. "Oh yes...Lexie...I think I remember you" Duncan joked. "Oh shut up, I haven't been gone that long" Lexie laughed, when she suddenly realised she had been it was almost 5 months. "Lex...that's great" Duncan then added going back to the news. "I know, I can't wait to tell Archie" Lexie commented, "What? You haven't told him yet?" Duncan asked surprised. "He doesn't like me calling him at work" Lexie replied sadly. In the background, Lexie heard the hustle and bustle of the house. "Ewan...no Ewan give it back" Lexie heard Jess's voice go past. Duncan suddenly joined in "Over here Ewan!" Duncan shouted laughing. "Oh don't you start" Jess' voice became clearer as she stood by Duncan. Then she heard Molly come into hearing distance. "Oh Duncan...is that Lexie?" Molly asked. "Yeah Molly it is...here you go" Duncan answered handing over the phone to Molly. "Lexie dear...how are you?" Molly asked happily. "Molly I'm fine thanks, I have some wonderful news for you" Lexie added excited again. "More exciting then expecting a grand child?" Molly asked confused. "How about two?" Lexie asked, waiting for Molly to get it. "What? Is Lizzie having another?" Molly replied confused, at the thought that Lizzie had not rang her. "No Molly, I'm expecting twins!" Lexie announced laughing. "Twins! Oh how wonderful" Molly cried.  
  
Even later that night...  
  
Lexie sat in the living room of the house...it was now 9o'clock. Archie should have been home an hour ago. Where was he? Suddenly the door opened. Lexie got up and looked down the narrow hallway into the darkness. Archie's laughter came from outside and another man's as well. "Oh hi sweetheart" Archie said looking down the hallway to his wife. Lexie was peering round the doorway. He saw she was looking behind him at the other man. "Oh Lexie...this is Adam...Adam this is my wife Lexie" Archie spoke introducing them both. "Nice to meet ya" the man commented in his brood London accent. "Hello, its nice to meet you too, are you a friend of Archie's from work?" Lexie asked. "Your Scottish" the man laughed. Lexie looked at him weirdly. "You never mentioned it, Archie" the man continued to talk to Archie. "I'm Scottish too," Archie added. "Oh yes, and you live in a big castle in the highlands" Adam laughed. "We do, well we did" Lexie added sharply. Adam looked at her. Lexie didn't like the way he looked at her but didn't say anything.  
  
In bed that night...  
  
"Did he really have to stay that long?" Lexie asked Archie as she pulled the covers back and got in bed. "Yeah he's quite a talker" Archie laughed. "Hmm...hey Arch...I never got a chance to tell you" Lexie mentioned sitting up, remembering the news. "Oh right...what's that then?" Archie asked struggling with his trousers. "We're expecting twins," Lexie announced. "What?" Archie yelled then trapping his legs in his trousers, as he fell to the ground. "Arch?" Lexie called moving over to the other side of the bed. "Twins...that's great" he smiled through the pain. Lexie laughed at him. 


	5. Bundles of Joy

The Spin Off – Part 5  
  
Ding-Dong Lexie went to get up, she couldn't go very quickly by now as she was 7 months pregnant. "No sit down, I'll get it" Archie ordered at a mid standing Lexie. She fell back down again on the sofa. "I hate that I can't do anything," she laughed. "Hello?" the kind familiar voice came from behind the door. As Archie went into the hall, he saw his mother's face peering through the glass. He laughed to himself, as he saw her. "Coming mother" he shouted to her. "Oh Archie good it is you" she laughed. Archie opened the door; his mother kissed him on the cheek. "Darling" she said putting her bags down by his feet. "Mother, so glad you could come" Archie added picking her bag up. "Where's Lexie?" Molly asked him looking behind down the narrow hallway. I'm in here Molly" Lexie called from the living room. Molly did a little run down the hall. "Lexie dear, oh look at you," she said smiling and bending down to hug her daughter-in-law. Molly sat down next to her and the two women began chatting. Then Archie had a call on his mobile. "Oh hi Adam...Yeah sure I can...I'll come in now...ok see you soon...bye" Archie said picking his coat up. "I have to go down to the restaurant, sorry," he said putting his shoes on. "Archie..." Lexie said in a disappointed voice. "Sorry, sorry" he said again. "Bye mother, I'll see you tonight," Archie said going out the door.  
  
Later that night...  
  
"He's still not home," Molly said asking Lexie, while they sat and ate their dinner. "He won't be for ages," Lexie said, using her folk and fiddling with her food. "He doesn't do it every night does he?" she asked again. "Most nights" Lexie said quietly. Molly didn't say any thing. "Are you happy?" Molly asked looking at her. Lexie looked up; she didn't say any thing. It felt like the same moment when Paul asked her if she wanted to leave Glenbogle. She didn't have to say any thing. Molly knew the answer.  
  
About 10o'clock that night...  
  
Lexie heard the door slam. She struggled to get out of bed; she walked over to the door, and opened it. She looked to her right. The door to the nursery was slightly open. They had put a bed up in the room, for Molly to sit on. "Archie?" Lexie said peering over the banister. She went to the top of the stairs. "Hello sweetheart" Archie replied looking up at her. "Don't hello sweetheart me! Do you know how long you have been gone for?" she shouted quietly back at him. "I don't know... me and Adam went to the pub after work...I guess I didn't realise what the time was" Archie said taking his shoes off. "Archie...I want to go home" Lexie said sadly. "You are home Lex" Archie laughed. "No...our real home Archie" Lexie said staring at him. "You sound like a little five year old" Archie laughed. "Arch...I'm not kidding" Lexie said seriously. "Come on Lex...you know we cant" Archie said seriously starting to get mad, as it was all she ever seemed to go on about. "Archie...I'm sick of this house...your job...your friend Adam...London...This life!" Lexie shouted. Suddenly she doubled over.... "Owww, owww, Oh my god Archie help me!" she screamed. Archie didn't even have time to think he raced up the stairs holding Lexie's arm round his shoulder. "It's ok...hang on" he spoke softly to her. Tears came to her eyes "Archie it hurts..." she screamed. "MOTHER! MOTHER!" Archie shouted over Lexie. A light went on, and Molly appeared in the doorway squinting her eyes. "Ring...a ambulance..." Archie said struggling with Lexie's weight, while he felt in his pocket for his mobile. "Here...here take it," he yelled. Molly quickly came forward as she took the phone, as she phoned she looked worriedly at Lexie. "Arch...it's too early" Lexie cried holding her stomach.  
  
On the way to the hospital in the ambulance...  
  
"Archie...I'm scared..." Lexie said crying and holding Archie's hand. "Don't worry...it will be ok" Archie said doubtful himself. "I love you Arch" Lexie said gripping on for dear life to his hand. "I love you too Lex...and look things will get better I promise" Archie said kissing her forehead. "Right...here we are" the paramedic said opening the doors.  
  
In the hospital...  
  
"Right...we have a 27 year old female expecting twins...7 months along...suffering from server pain," the paramedics said wheeling Lexie down to the maturity ward. Archie was running along by the trolley. "She's going to be all right isn't she...and the twins?" Archie said concerned and filled with worry. "We are going to have to do a emergency caesarean" one doctor said to him. "Sir...you're going to have to wait out here" the nurse said to Archie. "I...love you" Lexie said as Archie stopped running and stood watching them carry on down the corridor. "I love you too," he said to himself as he watched her go further and further away. Molly came up behind her son, and touched him on the shoulder. He turned around and hugged her "Oh...mother" he cried. Molly comforted her son.  
  
A little while later...  
  
Archie stood against the glass window with his hand on the glass. Peering in at his two tiny babies. Little girls. But they were so tiny and had lots of tubes in them and they sat next to each other in incubators. Molly came up behind him. "You can go and see her now" she whispered. In the past few minutes they had nearly lost both Lexie and the twins. Archie opened the door to Lexie's room. A nurse was just checking up on her, Archie waited until she had gone then went over to Lexie. He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek he whispered to her "I was so scared...I thought I was going to lose you." Lexie opened her eyes. "Are they ok?" was her first question. Archie realised she didn't even know what was going on. "There very tiny but there be ok...they will if they have your fighting side" he laughed quietly. He took hold of her hand.  
  
Next morning...  
  
Archie stood in between the two incubators. He put his hand in one of the holes, and gently took the hand of his daughter. Tiny as she was, she grabbed his finger. Her grip was tight. That was the feeling of finally being a father, Archie thought. Then a nurse came into the room, with Lexie in a wheelchair. She parked Lexie beside Archie and their two daughters. Lexie's eyes filled up with tears at the sight of them. She was still pretty emotional and this was a beautiful site to see them all together. The tiny little girls wiggled their tiny legs in the air. "So what are we going to call them?" Archie asked smiling at Lexie. "I don't know" Lexie said smiling as the other little girl grabbed her finger. "How about Kyla? It means Lovely" Archie said looking at the twin which held his finger. "Yeah...Yeah that's nice...ok then," Lexie said looking across at her little girl "Kyla" she said to herself smiling. "So I get to name the other?" Lexie asked. "Yes" Archie laughed. Lexie thought for a while. "How about Ellie?" Lexie said speaking to the baby. "Ellie and Kyla Macdonald" Archie spoke "Yeah... I like it" he smiled. 


	6. Reality check

The Spin Off – Part 6  
  
Three weeks later...  
  
"Right...all ready?" Archie asked as he picked up the baby bag, and took one of the car seats with Kyla in. "Yep" Lexie replied picking Ellie up. "Lets get these girls home then" Archie answered smiling. "Arch...is Molly at the house?" Lexie asked her husband as they walked out of the hospital. "Yeah...and...Erm...so is your mother" Archie said laughing. "What?" Lexie laughed "Oh no..."  
  
It had been three weeks since the twins had been born. They had, had to stay in the hospital for three weeks to make sure they were all right. Molly had gone back to Glenbogle after a week to check up on things there. Then she had come back a couple of days ago to help Lexie and Archie settle the twins in. Lexie's mother Pamela had also come down to help with the twins. Lexie could sense that already this would be trouble. Her freak.  
  
Archie opened the door of the car and sat Kyla's car seat in first, and Lexie did the same the other side with Ellie's. "Make sure you do it right...oh watch her Arch" Lexie yelled at Archie, Worrying herself. "Lex...Calm down she's fine" Archie laughed at his wife's worry. "Ok...It's just she's still really tiny" Lexie answered looking at Kyla. Archie smiled at her. "We do have two beautiful little girls" he stated "I feel a bit over powered now with three females in the house! Oh and your mother and my mother...five!" he laughed shutting the door and getting in the front. Lexie joined him. "Sorry you didn't have a son," she whispered quietly. "Oh Lex...I don't care as long as everyone is healthy." He said kissing her.  
  
Back at the house...  
  
Archie opened the door and a load of people shouted, "Welcome home!" Archie and Lexie saw there was Molly, Pamela, Eric, Archie's mate Adam and Justine and Lenny with Shelly and Tom.  
  
"Oh hello" Lexie laughed coming in the door. Everyone started fussing over the twins as soon as they got in. Lexie stood back watching but actually she was in fear, they would hurt them. Archie came and stood behind her putting his arm round her shoulder. "There not going to bite them you know," he whispered gently in her ear. "I know...I just worry" Lexie replied.  
  
Archie got Molly and Pamela to sit down while him and Lexie each handed them one of the twins. Lexie put little Ellie into Molly's arms; Molly took her grand daughter carefully, the smile that lit up on her face as she looked up at Lexie. Archie handed Kyla to Pamela, "Oh thank you Archie" Pamela laughed which made Archie give a false smile. Now Archie was the one worrying. Archie had hoped Lexie hadn't seen the worry on his face, but it was too late, she had. "Mum, be careful!" Lexie yelled. Lexie took Kyla back off her "Oh come on Lex... I had you remember" Pamela laughed. Lexie took Kyla and held her up close and kissed her. "What you do, drop Lex on her head?" Archie joked; Pamela laughed with him but Molly and Lexie looked at him in disgust – how could he joke about something like that? "I'm going to take them up to bed, Molly can you bring Ellie up please?" Lexie asked walking out the door. "Don't you want me to bring her up?" Archie questioned. "No" Lexie replied angrily. Molly got up, gave Archie a look then followed Lexie. Lexie was already in her bedroom when Molly entered. She had laid Kyla in her mosses basket and looked up as Molly entered the room, without saying anything she came across and laid Kyla down in her mosses basket next to Ellie. The two women stood watching the little babies. Lexie and Molly stood heads on each other's shoulders, before Lexie finally said something.  
  
"I would of loved for them to have been born in Scotland, in Glenbogle" Lexie mentioned smiling. "You're lucky they weren't or they might not be here today," Molly whispered quietly. "I know but I want it to feel like there home" Lexie replied sitting down on the bed behind. "Yes it would be wonderful," Molly said sitting with her.  
  
They hadn't realised the baby monitor was on and Archie, who was passing by in the kitchen stopped as he heard them. He was by himself in the kitchen so he thought why not listen? "Molly I wish we were home" "I know dear I wish you were too but there's nothing we can do about it" "That's what me and Arch were fighting about before I went into labour" "You were fighting?" "Yeah...didn't you hear us?" "No...I sleep like a log" (Laughing) "Anyway you had some news to tell me?" "Oh yes...Duncan and Jess are coming up tomorrow to see you" "Oh that's great" "He couldn't wait to see you, you know. He really misses you" "I miss him too, I miss everyone" "And we miss you and Archie very much, and I will the girls as well after I leave here" "You know some times, I used to think of running away back to Glenbogle" "And leave Archie?" "No I kind of hoped he would follow" "Oh..." "But I..."  
  
BEEP BEEP  
  
"Molly...has that been on all the while?" "I don't know dear...what is it?" "The baby monitor...the other ones in the kitchen"  
  
SILENCE  
  
Archie realised that they must be on their way down. So he quickly returned to the room and joined Adam in a conversation. Lexie came down and looked though to the kitchen, there was no one in there, so maybe no one heard. "Hello sweetheart" Archie said kissing Lexie as she came in. 


	7. Visitors

The Spin Off – Part 7  
  
Early next morning...  
  
Lexie looked across at Archie, as he put the pillow over his head. Lexie sighed as she got up. It was the girls, crying again. The thing with twins is when one starts crying, so does the other. Lexie picked up Ellie first, she seemed to have the biggest lungs and could make the most noise. Lexie rocked her trying to get her to calm down, but Kyla was crying out too and Ellie wasn't getting any quieter.  
  
"Archie will you please help me!" Lexie cried. Archie got up, and went over half asleep and picked Kyla up and returned back to bed and lay her down next to him, she soon settled. Lexie looked shocked – How did he just do that? Then the door opened, it was Molly standing with two bottles in her hand. She passed them to Lexie  
  
"Taken out of the fridge and heated" she simply said then closed the door again. Lexie tested the milk temperature on her arm then gave it to Ellie. Once she had her bottle she was fine. Kyla wasn't crying but Lexie thought she might as well feed her now. She replaced Ellie with Kyla in the place between Lexie and Archie on the bed and fed Kyla. Then after both girls had been fed. Lexie pulled down the covers in the middle of the bed and laid Kyla next to Ellie, then soon fell asleep herself.  
  
A bit later on...  
  
Molly crept in Archie and Lexie's room, with Jess following behind her. Duncan and Jess had arrived early and Molly had let them in. Molly put her finger to her lips "Shh" she whispered quietly to Jess. When Jess saw the twins her face turned into a 'Aww' expression. Molly leaned over Lexie and gently picked up Kyla and then handed her carefully to Jess. Jess took her awkwardly at first but soon learned. Then Molly went round to Archie's side. As she leaned over him to get Ellie, he turned in his sleep and mumbled something. Molly and Jess gave a quiet little laugh, Molly lifted Ellie up quietly and then Jess and Molly exited the room.  
  
When they got down stairs, and Jess entered the room holding Kyla, Duncan's face expression changed into a big smile. Then Molly came in as well with Ellie. "Poor dears, we left them sleeping" Molly explained talking about Archie and Lexie. Molly handed Ellie to Duncan; he looked across at Jess with Kyla.  
  
"Aren't they just the sweetest things" Jess said rocking Kyla. Duncan looked at them both "How can you tell which ones which?" he asked confused. Molly smiled at him then took Kyla's arm, "See...she has a tiny birth mark in the shape of a heart" molly explained pointing to it. "Oh aye" Duncan answered smiling again. "Here Molly take her back...I'll go make Archie and Lexie a cuppa" Duncan added handing Ellie back to Molly and going through to the kitchen.  
  
Lexie opened her eyes and looked right at Archie opposite her, she smiled when she saw him sleeping. "Morning" she whispered quietly when he awoke. "Morning sweetheart" he replied smiling back at her "You going to come over to my side of the bed for a hug?" he asked holding his arms open. Lexie smiled and was about to go over when she suddenly looked horrified. She looked at the empty space between them then Archie noticed too. "Arch...where are the girls?" Lexie asked panicking and getting up. Archie sat up too; he looked across at their mosses baskets...empty.  
  
He got out of bed, and went across to the door as he opened it Duncan stood their smiling. "Duncan?" Archie yelled surprised. "Hello Arch" Duncan replied smiled holding the tea up. "Duncan?" Lexie questioned from across the room, she was still sat in bed. Duncan handed Archie his cup "There down stairs" he added nodding his head.  
  
Archie took the tea and went downstairs. Duncan came in the room smiling at Lexie. "I Canaan believe you're a mum" he mentioned handing her the tea. "Well I guess you have seen the proof," she replied laughing "Lex there beautiful...just like you" he smiled sitting down on the bed "So nice place you have here" he added looking around the tiny room. Lexie's smile dropped "Thanks" she replied drinking her tea.  
  
Later on...  
  
Jess and Duncan sat holding the girls on the sofa. Archie sat in the armchair with Lexie sitting on his lap resting against his shoulder she was knackered. She laughed to herself "I can see you too with children" she told Duncan and Jess. Jess looked up smiling "Getting broody?" Lexie asked laughing. "Oh I want one" Jess joked. "Take one with you then" Archie laughed. "Archie" Lexie laughed hitting him softly. "No I'm joking I love them" Archie replied kissing Lexie. 


	8. Love you and Leave you

The Spin Off – Part 8  
  
Eight months later...  
  
Lexie sat with Kyla on her lap crying. She always did now, when Archie wasn't there, she was a daddy's girl. Ellie sat on the floor with Cushions behind her and toys in front. Happily talking away to herself in her own language of sounds and gurgles. Both girls now had a little mop of black hair like Archie and had Lexie's bright blue eyes.  
  
Archie was working late ... again. Lexie thought it might stop after the girls were born but it didn't. It was every night; it was like he was more committed to his work then his family. It got to about 9o'clock, when Lexie heard the sound of the door go. Archie came in and peered round the door. Kyla gave a little smile when she saw him and stopped crying. Lexie stood up and handed Kyla to Archie "I'm going ta bed" she told him angrily.  
  
"But Lex..." Archie questioned confused. He looked at Ellie on the floor; she had dribbled all down herself. He picked her up as well and went up to the nursery. "Right...Erm" he mumbled putting Ellie in her cot while he changed Kyla. He then put her in the cot, but she burst out crying when he put her down, so he picked her up again, and she was fine. So he put her down again but again she cried. "Oh come on Ky I haven't got time for this" he moaned to her, just putting her down while she screamed. He picked Ellie up and held her at a distance,  
  
"I'm going to have to change you now" he told her as he held her while trying to open the drawers, "Oh come on" he yelled while trying to open the drawers but they were stiff. Suddenly it came out with his last pull and landed right on his foot. "Damn it" he shouted. Ellie started crying and soon it was a competition between Kyla and Ellie on who could scream the loudest as well as Archie who was fiddling around trying to find a clean baby grow and night suit for Ellie. He eventually got her changed and put her in the cot.  
  
About half an hour later...  
  
Archie opened the door to his bedroom. He switched the lights on, and Lexie pulled the covers over her head, she was sobbing. He went and sat on the edge of the bed, while he took off his trousers and shirt. "Thanks" he said sarcastically getting into bed. Lexie didn't turn his way, she didn't even say anything, and just soft sobs occasionally.  
  
The next day...  
  
Lexie sat in the kitchen with the twins in their highchairs. Archie came in ready for work, he looked around for his cup of tea Lexie usually made him but it wasn't there. Lexie was talking to the twins and not taking much notice of him. "Come on, open up, weeee," she sang putting the spoon in both their mouths. The girls chuckled. Archie ignored this and picked up his laptop. "I'm off then," he mentioned to them, but Lexie carried on feeding the twins.  
  
Archie sighed angrily and walked out the door. Lexie waited until she heard the door slam and got up. "Come on then" she said picking the twins up out of their highchairs. She took them upstairs and put them down while she reached under the bed for her suitcase. She packed some of her clothes into it then picked the twins up and went into their room and collected some of their clothes and nappies. "Right now, we're going to go on a wee trip up to see grandma and Golly and Uncle Duncan and Paul and auntie Jess," she spoke talking to the twins. She took them and the suitcase downstairs and set the buggy up, "Right..." Lexie sighed as she put the twins into the buggy and lay the suitcase underneath.  
  
She got some paper from the hall and scribbled down a note then took the picture of the four of them and laid it next to it. Tears came down from her eyes but she wiped them away and shut the door. She started walking down the street towards the station. She got into the next street when a familiar voice came up behind her.  
  
"Lexie?" Justine questioned walking along side her. "Where are you going?" Justine asked looking at the suitcase. "Back home" Lexie replied continuing to walk. "What? Your home is back that way," Justine answered stopping and looking, but Lexie kept on walking. Justine ran to catch up with her again. "No it's a long way north," Lexie added walking faster. "Lexie stop, LEXIE STOP!" Justine shouted grabbing hold of the buggy. "WHY?" Lexie burst into tears, as well as the twins. "Oh god...Lexie I'm sorry...here I'll help" Justine replied about to pick one of the twins up. "No...don't worry" Lexie answered wiping her eyes. "Lexie please tell me what you're doing?" Justine asked worrying. "I'm going back home because I'm sick of London and I'm sick of Archie being away all the time, so I'm going back to the place I love and the people I love" Lexie replied walking again.  
  
"But Lexie...you cant leave Archie" Justine mentioned walking along side her again. "I'm hoping he will follow" Lexie added now reaching the station. She stopped and turned to Justine. "Well I have to go now...don't call Archie, I've left him a note" Lexie mentioned. Justine looked at her and then hugged her "Be careful" she said hugging her tight, then she went to the twins "Be good for mummy?" she said stroking their faces. "Thanks" Lexie replied, then she was on her way.  
  
Meanwhile later on...  
  
Archie had come home earlier to night after the performance Lexie gave last night, it was 5o'clock but there weren't any lights on in the house, and the usual sound of crying couldn't be heard. This was weird Archie thought; he turned on the answer phone. "You have two messages," the machine said. "First message at 1:25pm," it said again "Hi Lexie it's Paul...you called earlier sorry I wasn't in...any ways ring back" Paul's voice came bellowing out of the machine, although Archie didn't bat an eyelid while he looked though his post. "Second message at 3:05pm," the machine said next. "Hi Archie it's Justine...I hope your alright, give me a ring ok bye" Justine's voice came from the machine, this time Archie did wonder. "Lex...Lex...Lexie?" He called up stairs as he did he noticed a note on the stairs along with a picture...  
Archie,  
You couldn't give us enough love  
And care of which we needed,  
So we have gone back home,  
To the people we love,  
We hope that maybe you can leave  
Here and join us.  
Love  
  
Your family x x  
  
Archie looked at it shocked, he picked it up and re read it again and again while he went into his bedroom. It was true, the suitcase had gone and some of Lexie's clothes. He then opened the twin's room door, and there were the draws left open and there stuff gone too. He stood at the door for a while taken it all in.  
  
Then he remembered the answer phone messages. He ran to the phone frantically typing in his home number for Glenbogle. "Come on...pick up...pick up," he repeated down the phone as it rung. Eventually Archie could hear Paul's voice on the other end "Hello...Glenbogle house" "Paul...did you know Lexie is coming back to Glenbogle? Have you heard from her? Is she ok?" Archie flooded out the questions all at once. "Whoa...hang on what?" Paul replied a bit confused. "Lexie has run away...and she's planning on coming back to Glenbogle" Archie explained worriedly. "She's run away?" Paul questioned surprised "And she's got the twins with her..." Archie added almost in tears. "The girls? Well how is she getting up here? Has she taken the car?" Paul asked now worried him self. "No, no... I had the car she couldn't of, she must of taken the train" Archie said realising. "Well we haven't heard from her, but I'll send Duncan to the station to wait for her when she gets off, and we will all wait up here" "Thanks Paul...god what does she think she is doing?" "Are you coming?" "Me...what back home?" "Yes...are you coming here too?" "I don't know...in her letter she says..." "What letter?" "She left me a letter, saying where she was going" "Ah...so that's how you knew" "How else did you think I knew?" "I don't know, well any ways...are you coming?" "I suppose I better..." "Yes ok then well should we be expecting you as well?" "Tomorrow...I'll come tomorrow" "Ok then...well bye see you tomorrow" "Bye...and Paul..." "Yeah?" "Look after Lexie and the twins for me please" "I will Archie...don't worry" "Thanks...ok then bye" "Bye..." Paul's voice clicked off the phone.  
  
Archie stood their confused and worried, then he remembered Justine had asked him to phone her after he got back from work...she must of known!  
  
"Justine?" Archie shouted as the phone picked up "No mate...it's Lenny...I'll just her for you...Archie?" Lenny's Australian accent comes from the other end of the phone "Archie?" Justine sounded worried. "Justine you knew?" Archie shouted on the phone "Yes... I did but I couldn't tell you...she told me not too..." "Why didn't you stop her?" "I couldn't..." "Why not?" "Because she was really upset Archie...she has been for months and she just wanted to go back home" "Which means I now have to go back home" "It means you will go back home if you love her and the twins" "Of course I do!" "Well then...you will go back home" "Great..." "Well I hope everything goes ok Arch..." "Hmm...well thanks for all your help! Bye" Archie replied sarcastically hanging up the phone.  
  
Meanwhile back at Glenbogle house....  
  
"Duncan...I need you too round the troops up" Molly asked Duncan as he passed, Paul had just told her what was happening. "Sure Molly" Duncan replied looking confused. "Thank you dear" Molly answered returning to hall area to where Paul stood waiting.  
  
When everyone was together, Paul started to talk "Right...now listen up ok Archie has just phoned me, and he tells me Lexie's run away" he started, but at the mention of "Lexie has run away" people interrupted. "What?" Duncan questioned shocked, "Where too?" Jess joined in. "What ever for?" Golly asked seriously. "Look the main thing is...she is on a train right now with the here" Paul finished and let Molly lead on next.  
  
"So we haven't got much time...right Duncan I need you to go to the station. Jess could you make up a room. Ewan could you cook something ready for when she arrives. Golly I need you to help me get down the old cot from the attic and Paul... do what you can," Molly said ordering them all off to work.  
  
"Ok..." they all answered turning off to do their separate tasks. 


	9. Welcome home

The Spin Off – Part 9  
  
Duncan pulled up at the station in the landrover. There was no one else about so he left the vehicle a banded in front, like he usually did. He jumped out and stood leaning against the bonnet. He looked at his watch, he had no idea what time to expect the train but it should be some time soon. So he wondered on to the platform, and had a bit of a nose round. He was just having a little look over the platform when the loud noise of the train made him jump. Quickly he stepped back and looked around to see if anyone had seen him jump.  
  
The train came to a sudden halt in front of him and Duncan waited to see if any one got off. No one appeared to be getting off so Duncan turned round and started walking back to the car, suddenly he heard a familiar Glasgow accent bellow over the sounds of the train leaving the station. "MA WEE MAN!" Lexie shouted happily. Duncan spun round; a huge smile appeared on his face as he saw Lexie standing on the platform, "LEX!" he shouted starting to run over. When he reached her they fell into each other's arms. The two great friends reunited, they stood on the platform hugging for a while until Ellie started crying due to lack of attention. Duncan and Lexie laughed, "Nearly forgot about the bairns then" Duncan said going and taking the bag from Lexie while she pushed the buggy.  
  
Meanwhile back in London...  
  
Archie paced around the room waiting for Paul's phone call to say Lexie had arrived. He was dreading going home tomorrow, secretly he knew that if he went back he might not want to leave again. It was also facing the fact that Paul was now laird. Archie would be lost with nothing to do. Archie had told Lexie that his reason for leaving was to start a new life somewhere else, as he felt his job at Glenbogle was done, but in actual fact it was because Glenbogle bought back too many memories for him and every time he went back the heartache would come back again and haunt him.  
  
Back in Glenbogle...  
  
Duncan stopped the landrover out in front of the house. Lexie got out slowly, taking it all in again she hadn't been here for about a year now. She smiled to herself as she looked up at the old house, her home. Duncan appeared beside her holding Kyla. "Er Lex...which one have I got again?" Duncan said looking at Kyla then at Ellie. Lexie laughed at him "Ya Bampot that's Kyla" she said picking Ellie up and shutting the door. "Well Girls...this is your home" Lexie said talking to the twins as they all walked inside.  
  
"Hello!" Lexie called as they entered the hall. She put her bag down and moved Ellie up again on her hip. "Molly?" she called again. Molly appeared with a huge smile on her face and arms open wide at the end of the hall. "Molly!" Lexie said eyes lighting up. "Lexie dear" Molly said smiling and greeting her daughter in law and grandchild. They hugged before Lexie handed Molly Ellie and went back to help Duncan.  
  
"Lexie..." Duncan called from behind "She's crying...what do I do?" Duncan said holding a crying Kyla. Lexie laughed again "Give her here" she said holding her arms open. "Lexie" Paul's voice came from behind her. Lexie turned round there was Paul standing in front of her "Paul" Lexie said smiling. Paul gave her a kiss on the cheek before smiling as Kyla let out a little gurgle. "She's beautiful," Paul said stroking Kyla's hair. "Which reminds me...I have to go make a phone call" "To Archie" Lexie said serious, her happiness fading. "You want to speak to him?" Paul asked "No...not right now" Lexie said walking past him, she started talking with Molly when she reached her, and the two women walked out of sight. Paul went over to the phone and dialled.  
  
"Archie, it's Paul" "Oh hi Paul...is Lexie there and the girls?" "Yes there here" "Is she ok? Is everyone alright?" "Everyone's fine" "Well can I talk to Lexie?" "Sorry Arch she doesn't want to talk to you" "What?" "Archie she said she didn't want to talk to you on the phone right now" "Ok then...well I'm leaving tomorrow" "Ok" "Tell Lexie I love her and the girls" "I will don't worry" "Ok thanks Paul" "See you some time soon then" "Yeah...Bye" "Bye..." 


	10. Get with it

The Spin off – Part 10  
  
The next day...  
  
Archie got packed ready for the trip back to Glenbogle. He had done it so many times when he first went back there. He laughed as he remembered his father saying, "Is packing suitcases your favourite hobby boy?" Then he stopped; there it was again memories. It seemed that while being in London he kind of forgot about Glenbogle, his father, Jamie and now Paul, maybe that's why he moved here in the first place but then it was to get away from his father and the guilt of Jamie's death, now it was to not be reminded of either deaths and the fact Paul was no laird. He looked at the clock; he really should be leaving to go to the station, yet something stopped him going. He sat there, frozen in thoughts. Suddenly he shook his head and came back to realization yet now the time had pasted, he had missed his train. Another one wasn't for another two days.  
  
At Glenbogle...  
  
"Oh Lexie it really is great to see you back" Molly smiled at Lexie as they sat outside in the morning sun. "And I'm glad to be back" Lexie smiled "Where's Ellie gone? Where's she gone?" Golly's voice came round the corner of the house, he was talking in the type of voice you talk to babies in while he held Ellie. "There she is," He laughed at her and she chuckled. He hadn't realised Molly and Lexie were sitting there until they both started laughing. "You're a natural," Lexie laughed pulling Golly up a seat.  
  
"LEXIE" Duncan cried as he came outside to join them, he was holding Kyla and she was crying again. "Oh not again..." Lexie said getting up and taking Kyla off him. Kyla looked at the two men who she didn't recognise and cried more. "Do you miss your daddy?" Lexie spoke to her comforting her. "He will be here soon, he will, don't worry" Lexie spoke to her rocking her, yet she was more telling herself it.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Lexie sat on her bed staring at the wall. The door was open so as Paul walked past the door he stopped and came in. "Lex are you alright?" he asked sitting down in front of her. "Yeah..." she said halfhearted. "He will come tomorrow," Paul, said already knowing she was upset that Archie hadn't come today. "Yeah...maybe" Lexie said still staring past Paul at the wall. "He will Lexie, he loves you" Paul spoke taking her hand. Lexie didn't say anything she only nodded slightly. "Well goodnight, see you in the morning" Paul said getting up. "Yeah...Night" Lexie spoke quietly as Paul shut the door.  
  
Next morning back in London...  
  
Archie awoke with a start and bolted right up. He had just had a terrible nightmare. Breathing deeply and relaxing as he realised it was only a dream, he looked beside him to the empty space, he expected her to be there like she always was, sometimes with the twins or ready with a cup of tea. Yet she wasn't there. He got up and walked to the bathroom, he passed the twins room, the door was ajar so he stopped and looked, empty too. No crying, No childish giggles, No cooing sounds, silence. Suddenly he jumped as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Archie answered "Archie?" Justine said surprised "Yes?" Archie said confused "What are you doing?" Justine shouted "Answering my phone?" Archie said laughed "But you're supposed to be in Glenbogle!" "Then why did you ring?" "To check you weren't still here!" "Well I am, I missed my train" "You missed your train?" "Yes...now was there something you wanted?" "I'm coming over" "What?" "Look someone needs to give you a good talking too!" "Ok then...see you soon" "Ok bye"  
  
Archie quickly went back and got dressed. Soon the doorbell went, Archie opened the door, it was a bit weird Justine just on her own but still he let her in. "Right Archie MacDonald what do you think your playing at?" Justine said handing him her coat. Archie took the coat "What?" he said confused. "Oh come on Archie, look at you!" Justine said, Archie looked down "Well you did call quite early I wasn't..." "No Archie I don't mean what you look like I mean look what you have got yourself into!" Justine yelled at him. "Look Justine I really don't think its any of your business" "Lexie is my friend, I don't want to see her get hurt the way I did" "What do you mean?" "I feel our relationship was broken because you went to Glenbogle" "Well then...why do you want me to go back?" "Because that is where your home is, you proved that to me back then and now your wife and kids are waiting for you to return and your still standing here in London in a small hallway being yelled at by me!" Archie didn't say anything, he was kind of scared of Justine. "Look Archie you need to prove to Lexie that her and the kids are more important than London" "I guess your right..." "I am right! Now I have to get back, but I want you in that car and you can drive up there ok!" "Justine..." "Yes?" "Thanks, I mean for helping us out considering well...Our past" "Archie its no problem, well I'll see you soon and tell Lexie to give me a ring oh and Archie...it might be best not to mention I was round and spoke to you" "Ok I understand, well thanks again, bye" Archie said shutting the door. 


	11. Together at last

The Spin Off – FINAL PART!  
  
Later that day...  
  
Archie packed his things in the car; he needed to get to Lexie, to tell her that he loved her more then London, just like Justine had told him. He set off for his journey to Glenbogle.  
  
At Glenbogle...  
  
"Hey Lex" Jess said coming in the kitchen and grabbing an apple. "Hi Jess" Lexie spoke pleased to see someone. "Hey do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Lexie asked getting up. "Oh no thanks, got to dash" Jess smiled and with that she was gone. Lexie said back down again a bit unhappy and in need of company. Suddenly Duncan came running in. "Hey Duncan" Lexie smiled again. "Oh hi Lex...did Jess come through this way?" he asked looking around. "Yeah...she just went out the back," Lexie said in a depressed voice although Duncan, being Duncan didn't seem to get the hint and with that he too ran out the door. "Golly? Golly?" Molly's voice came echoing through the halls. "Ah...Oh...Its you Lexie" Molly said coming into the kitchen. "If you see Golly, tell him the blasted rabbits are in my garden again!" Molly said raising her hands in the air to her head, "Fourth time this month!" she said continuing to call for Golly and walking again outside.  
  
"Er...did Molly call me?" Golly came into the kitchen. "Rabbits.... Garden.... Molly that way" Lexie said pointing in the direction of the door and not even bothering to get up. "Arc no... not again" Golly said running out of the kitchen. Lexie sighed and sat down "Looks like it's just you and me girls" she said talking to the twins as they sat there looking at her, eyes staring. "I wish your daddy was here," she said continuing to talk to them.  
  
"Lexie..." Paul's voice appeared as he entered the room. "Jess, Duncan, Golly and Molly... all gone that way" Lexie said without hesitation. "Actually it's was you I wanted to speak with" Paul said sitting down. "Oh" Lexie said cheering up a bit. "It's about Archie" Paul said waiting for the response, like he was standing on thin ice. "What about him? Is he here? Is he coming? Is he ok?" Lexie fired questions at Paul like bullets. "Whoa whoa hold it" Paul laughed. "Sorry..." Lexie mumbled. "Well I haven't heard from him no sorry, but I just wanted to make sure YOUR ok...I mean I know it must be hard, being away from him and well not knowing what's going on... and of course you have the girls to think about and what's going to happen next...where your going to live etc" Paul said finishing and looking at Lexie's blank face. "You have thought about them things haven't you" Paul said seriously. "Well... I was just kind of hoping that we could come back here and everything would be ok..." Lexie said quietly. "Lexie you know and I know and everyone knows that coming back here isn't going to make everything ok... this place does no way make everything ok" Paul said strongly. "Well it's just... I mean... well its ma home isn't it?" Lexie said worried with the fact she couldn't think up a solution. "Lexie... what did you say to me before new years?" Paul said questioning her. "That... that Archie.... Archie was ma man and more important... more important then any place" Lexie said guilty. Paul sat back and looked at her and sighed. Lexie felt like a young child done something wrong and sitting in front of her father. Paul didn't know the half of it; she thought she hadn't run away just so she could live here she had her reasons behind it. "YOU DON'T KNOW THE HALF OF IT!" she shouted out her thoughts. Paul looked a bit surprised at the sudden outburst.  
  
"Paul you don't know what it was like in London. Day in, day out, Archie working 24/7! He didn't have any time for the girls or me. I felt alone Paul, with no one and to make matters worse, I didn't even have any friends or a job or something to do! I was stuck in a home I didn't even like, miles away from my family, the people I love! Do you really know how that feels?" Lexie said coming close to tears. She was breathing deeply at this point, the twins had started to cry out a bit, she picked them both up and cuddled them close, and as the tears started to run down her face, Paul still said nothing.  
  
"I just want my family back," she whispered quietly. Paul still said nothing, but got up and sat down beside her. He hesitated at first, but then put his arms around the little family cuddled together. "Archie will come back, everything will be ok" he whispered in her ear. "But will he? Will everything be ok?" Lexie questioned. "Look Lex, I don't know, the only one who can tell you that is Archie." Paul said taking the twins off Lexie. "Look why don't you go out, spend some time on yourself, I'll look after the girls" Paul said getting up. Lexie laughed through the tears at the thought that Paul would be ok looking after the twins. "You sure?" she asked him before accepting that maybe he was right, she needed time for herself. Paul laughed with her. "Erm...Sure?" he answered. "Thanks" Lexie said kissing him on the cheek and then kissing the girls.  
  
Back in Archie's car...  
  
Archie relaxed while he drove through the beautiful scenery on the way up to Glenbogle. He gazed out of the window in front of him at the sun shining down for once, the green trees reflecting the light in the calm breeze. He looked up at the picture, which hung from the back mirror in front of him. The picture Lexie had left him, he was going to make sure this went right; he was going to change his ways, turn a new leaf. With Justine's words in his head, he knew exactly what he was going to say to Lexie. He was now about 4 hours into his journey, he estimated about 7/8 hours left before he reached Glenbogle, he would arrive in the night, but it didn't matter. There would be plenty of time.  
  
Later that night at Glenbogle...  
  
Lexie went upstairs to the twin's bedroom; she laid them both down in the cot and switched on some soft music. She stood there watching them slowly fall asleep, so peaceful, yet Archie wasn't here with her. It wasn't the same; it wasn't her fairy tail ending of all her family living happily together at Glenbogle. "I used to do the same" Molly's quiet voice made Lexie look up. Molly walked over to the cot, and stood next to Lexie. The twin's peaceful breathing and the music was all that could be heard. Molly smiled at her grandchildren, then a sudden feeling of sadness swept over her. Lexie noticed this at once of a change of mood from the usual happy Molly. "It reminds you doesn't it?" Lexie asked, realising that this properly reminded Molly of Jamie and her children, when they were with her, at home. Molly didn't need to ask what Lexie was talking about she knew, so with a simple nod it did the trick. Like a little lost girl Lexie hugged Molly round the waist as if she was her own mother and they comforted each other. "I don't want to spilt this family up" Lexie spoke quietly. "I know dear, I know" Molly whispered. Together they left the twins and walked out the room.  
  
Back in Lexie and Archie's bedroom...  
  
Lexie sat down on the bed; she took the picture from beside her bed. It was on their wedding day. She smiled as she remembered the day. Where she thought she had lost Archie forever to Katrina, yet he had proved her wrong and they had got married then and there in a hill top wedding. It seemed weird this time the fact that she had run away not because of fear of Archie with another woman like the times before. "Archie Macdonald I don't know what your playing at, but you better buck your ideas up if you want to come back to this family" she spoke out loud to the picture. She placed the picture back in its position and turned off the light and got into bed, she didn't go to sleep but lay awake worrying about where the life of this family was going.  
  
Would Archie ever come back? She tossed and turned trying to sleep, but no such luck. She got up twice to check the girls but they were sound asleep. Even with all these people around her she felt alone, like there was no one to talk to, times had changed here, it wasn't the same anymore, she thought back to a couple of years ago, when Hector was still about and you could hear his moaning echoing around the house, when Duncan would be begging for her love 24/7, yet jump in as her best friend in times of need. Even the love triangles of Archie, herself and Katrina, which would make life, complicated yet it was all part of his house, this home. Now everything had changed, Paul was laird and although she would admit he was doing a good job of still it was change. Even the fact that Jess was around now could even make Lexie slightly jealous she had to share Duncan and he wasn't always around for her anymore, through no fault of his own of course. Even her place in the kitchen she missed, being able to hide away from the on goings within the house, her own private place of which people would come and go, asking for advice or being need to be told it. It was her Lexie. Simple Lexie who could solve any situation, see things coming and be able to put things right.  
  
Now who was she now? She was a wife, a mother in fact. Husband gone haywire down in London, children not knowing where they were going next and meeting new people and unsure where the old ones were and herself, not evening knowing if she was herself any more. Unsure of everything and with no plan for life anymore.  
  
Around midnight...  
  
Archie turned the key quietly in the lock of the door to Glenbogle house. Gently he pushed it open, it creaked in the silence of the big airy rooms. His footsteps were all he could hear in the darkened room. He made his way to the stairs; quietly as he could he walked tiptoeing up the first set of stairs. When he got to the first floor, he peered down the hallway which lead to his mothers room, hearing her peaceful breathing the peace was then shattered by the crying of a baby from upstairs. He looked up and started to make his way up the second lot of stairs. He followed the gentle crying sound to the room where he found his daughters. Quietly he went in, he picked up Kyla and Ellie one in each arm and cuddled them close, scared he was going to lose them again, he stroked there hair and kissed each one of them on there foreheads. Noticing the music player nearby he pressed the play button to hear the beautiful soft music that Lexie played to the twins at night. He held the twins close and gently danced with them slowly, rocking them as he moved.  
  
Lexie hearing the cries got up out of bed. She had just got to sleep yet she hadn't been in a deep sleep. She walked across to the room, where she noticed the door open more then she had left it. Curiously she moved faster, when she then stopped suddenly by the doorframe. "Arch" she said quietly as if still in a dream. She watched him with her daughters, she wanted to join them, yet she was scared, she held back, but no she had to. Taking a deep breath she walked over, Archie was playing the music; it reminded her of back home in London, he had been there sometimes. Then just like after they were born, she joined them in there 'dance'. As she reached Archie, the familiar smell of him made her want to hold him close. She loved him and that is what mattered. Yet no one said anything, but Lexie took Ellie off Archie and put one arm round him. They stood in the middle of the room, cuddled and dancing gently all together as a family  
  
"Lex" Archie spoke first, "Arch" Lexie said at the same time. "You first" she then said. "Lexie I have been stupid, careless and an idiot" Archie began "All the time I was concentrating on getting it right in London, making a new start, yet all the time I was forgetting about the past, our love, our happiness. I should of known all along that a different place, a new house, away from here isn't going to change things. I should of known that you and the girls are more important then any place because I love you Lex, I love you more then my life, and I never want to lose you or the girls" "Archie, I've been stupid too. I guess it was all too quick for me, the move, the new house, the girls...even through I wouldn't change them for the world now" she said kissing them "but I've realised too... it doesn't matter if we are at Glenbogle or in London or even on the other side of the world in Australia... what matters is that we are together, so we can go back to London, but I think we need to concentrate more on us and our family." Lexie finished. "Lex your right, as usual" Archie smiled kissing her. So the four of them stood and danced. Together again at last, and happy. 


End file.
